The present invention relates to gift boxes and, more particularly, to a music gift box which produces music when opened.
A gift box is an ornamental container designed for holding giftware. The ornamental shape of such gift boxes is often insufficent to attract consumers.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to combine a picture frame, a gift box and a music box into a solid unit.